


the winner of my heart

by wolfsbanex



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon, Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fuzzy Feelings, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst, Non AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, takes place after their first win, this is just really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: „I love you." Kihyuns eyes sparkle in the dim light of the fairy lights.„God, this is so damn wrong.“ Changkyun breathes, moving closer to Kihyun.„So damn wrong“, repeats Kihyun before quickly pressing a passionate kiss onto Changkyuns lips.OR changki finally confess their feelings for each other and it gets really cute





	the winner of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> \- i felt like writing something cute  
> \- enjoy!<3

„The winner is ... Monsta X!“

Kihyun froze under the bright white rays of the headlights. Won. They have won. For the first time since their debut, they have taken first place in a music show. A sob comes out of his throat. With shaking hands, Kihyun quickly closes his mouth. Shownu tries to say something, but he is interrupted by his own tears. Minhyuk and Wonhos shoulders are jerking violently, both crying openly and honestly. Hyungwon hides his face, trying not to show his weakness.

Changkyun is completely silent and that worries Kihyun. With two steps he stands next to Changkyun and looks carefully into the face of the younger man. Changkyun silently and quietly shed tears over his flushed face.

„Everything okay?“ Kihyun whispers in Changkyuns ear. „We worked so hard, Kihyun, for years and it finally paid off.“ and the weight of those words forces Kihyun to his knees.

After processing the shock of the news, Changkyun looks over at Kihyun. Under the soft, colorful rays of light and the dazzling confetti, he notices, not for the first time, how beautiful the older man really is.

Kihyun turns around slowly and finds Changkyun staring at him. He scratches nervously at the back of his head and a sweet pink color shoots into his cheeks. Kihyun wears light gray contact lenses, matching his hair color. The seemingly endless beauty of the other makes Changkyun's knee weak.

„He looks good, right?“ Jooheon appears out of nowhere beside Changkyun and throws an arm over his friends shoulder. Changkyun tries to ignore the hurt expression on Kihyuns face.

„Yes, he does, why do you ask?“ Jooheon grins meaningfully and winks at him. „We both know that we looking at him differently.“ and Changkyun knows that he is right.

„Tell me, are you in love with Kihyun?“ that Jooheon just drops those words out of his mouth shocks Changkyun. „What, no, how do you get that?“ stutters Changkyun and almost runs into a door. Jooheon laughs before turning away with a chuckle.

Later, when Changkyun is lying in his bed, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling, he thinks again about Jooheon's question. Does he love Kihyun?

He tries to remember an event in which he had felt something like love for the older man. Maybe, maybe it was when Changkyun was in bed with a cold and Kihyun sat by his side all night despite exhaustion.

Or maybe it was when he sat crying on the balcony, thinking about how much he missed his family. Kihyun found him there and without many words he had embraced him. He stroked his hair and whispered reassuring words in his ears until he had calmed down so much that he did not cry anymore. The next morning, Minhyuk had found the two in Kihyuns bed, huddled together and with a smile on their faces.

Changkyun's heartbeat accelerates. Jooheon was maybe right. He jumps up and sneaks quickly across the dark hall to Kihyun's room. The older man looks up and gives him a gentle smile.

„Can't you sleep?“ Changkyun remains silent and sits on Kihyun's blanket. „I wanted to ask you something, Kihyun.“

„What do you really feel for me?“ Kihyuns eyes widen in terror. „What do you mean?“ Changkyun moves closer. „I mean, do you like me more than you should?“

„I love you.“ Kihyuns eyes sparkle in the dim light of the fairy lights.  
„God, this is so damn wrong.“ Changkyun breathes, moving closer to Kihyun. „So damn wrong“, repeats Kihyun before quickly pressing a passionate kiss onto Changkyuns lips.

  
Kihyun falls on his back and pulls Changkyun with him so the younger man lies on top of him. "What do you feel for me?" whispered Kihyun and Changkyun's heart hurts when he notices the vulnerability in his brown eyes.

„I love you too“, Changkyun says and leans back down to kiss Kihyun.

Changkyuns body feels like he caught fire. Kihyuns lips on his feel so good that he forgets that a relationship between two band members is not allowed. Everything seems to be right in the world, as long as he can keep Kihyun with him.

Their bodies are pressed together so tightly that Changkyun can feel Kihyuns heartbeat while Kihyuns fingers gently pull on his hair.

His thoughts completely fogged, he raises his head slightly. Kihyuns hair is disheveled, his breathing heavy.

„You’re beautiful.“ confesses Changkyun and gives Kihyun a loving smile. Kihyun laughs and the younger man finds himself wishing that he could hear that sound all day long.

„Changkyun, this could go awry, it could destroy everything we worked for.“ Kihyun says softly.

„I would risk everything for you.“

and Kihyun does not answer, but he pulls Changkyuns head down on his chest.

„Me too.“

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments! :)


End file.
